zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
The last seconds
This is a further trial, a description of the most moving scenes of the last part of the last animee, we have seen. It should be a part of the continuation, I'm thinking of. Saito reminds himself; the terrible things and the good ones. In my description I changed some things a little, because I think, it could not has happend like we have seen in the animee. But I think, it's near by - an explanation, '' how it could have happend. . .~~~ . And Saito was back in the cockpit of the raging Mitsubishi F-2A, Louise on his lap, trying to control the machine, keeping Louise's arms and legs in his way ... whenever he tried to press one of the switches or one pressing the buttons made Louise a move to hinder his handles to the controls. But now he had done it. He leveled the fighter and pressed the button on the control stick. "Fox two," he called. With a terrible hiss, the last pair of AIM-9 Sidewinder rockets disengaged from the weapon carriers and shot at the ''Ancient Dragon. 'What a luck,' Saito thought dully, 'that the monster is so hot. Lava ... The infrared homing heads can not miss the monster! ' Saito waited until the last moment to pull up the machine to observe the impact of the missiles. A double flash marked the hits. Lava spurted from the monster's exposed back. It was a hellish sight. The hits of the combined air fleets, and especially those of the 8-8 anti-aircraft connon aboard the Ostland had blown away large parts of the stony outer skin. But still the Ancient Dragon was moving. Saito even suggested catching a hateful look from the monster's three eyes. A stream of fire from the monster's mouth fumbled for the F-2 - and went a long way. As before, the Ancient Dragon had underestimated the speed of the fighter-jet. "Do you have not enough?" Saito shouted. His voice, coming from his narrowed throat, was a mixture of shrieks and hisses, the sound of sheer hate! Saito steered the fighter into a wide corner and tried to think. One possibility remained: Louise was able to use her 'explosion spell'. But that would kill him and Louise would sit with his dead body in the cockpit of the dreading machine, and she would die too ... Saito had more or less resigned himself to his inevitable death - he had already guessed it would come down to it. But Louise should live, absolutely! What else could he do? Then he had an idea. He opened the buckle of his seatbelts and pulled the F-2 into a tight turn, pushing Louise and him deep into the seat. Saito's vision narrowed, the edges of his vision gray out. G-overloading! Fighting against his powerlessness, he yelled at Louise: "Put your arms through the straps!" Louise groaned and tried to put her leaden-heavy arms through the straps of the belt. Finally she had done it. Saito pulled the F-2 into a tight loop that increased the G-load again, exhaled and tried to close the buckle again. A click rewarded his efforts. Saito's control movement turned half the loop into an upswing, and the G-load normalized again. He could barely breathe, so tight were the straps, which now enclosed him and Louise together. Luckily, the straps were a bit stretchy to catch any jolts. "Watch out!" He cried in a hushed voice. "Hold your wand tight! I'll shoot ourselves out of the machine now! There will be a terrible jolt from below. Close your eyes completely and very firm, otherwise the air will snatch your eyeballs out of the caves! And as soon as we're hanging on the parachute, you're pointing your explosive spell at the Ancient Dragon, with all your might. " "But then you will die!" Protested Louise. "If you do not, everyone dies! All our friends and even also the elves! " The last approach! Saito tried to align the machine as accurately as possible. 'Kamikaze' - he thought. 'An old Japanese tradition'. Then he pulled the diagonally yellow-black handle down. There was a terrible bang as the cockpit roof flew away and the air jam drove into the cockpit. Practically at the same time, the booster rockets went off, catapulting the ejection seat out of the machine. It gave the two a huge blow. The fin of the F-2 just passed beneath them - the weight of the two people on the seat was slightly larger than estimated. Saito and Louise looked into the sky and felt the braking effect of the pre-parachute, which aligned the ejection seat. Then there was a jerk when the main parachute came out. They were braked hard, and then the ejection-seat detached from them and tumbled down. Louise hung in front of Saito's chest, only held by the straps - like a tandem jump. She fidgeted. There was a horrible bang ahead of them, a puff of smoke mixed with fire was rising, as the F-2 struck the Ancient Dragon, as if guided by a ghost's hand. Lava splashed again. "Now, Louise!" Roared Saito. And Louise did as she had been told. Still hanging from the parachute, she moved her wand and began her invoking. 'OK then!' Saito thought. He felt his Lyfdrasir-''power connect to Louise's spell. Now he would die, but Louise would live, and everyone else too. 'A reasonable price,' he thought. From below came the ground. Saito used all his ''Gandalfr-''skills to intercept the inevitable landing. He succeeded more badly than good, but it helped. Saito hit the buckle and the straps opened. As he stumbled to the floor, Louise completed her invocation and waved her wand at the ''Ancient Dragon. "Explosion!" She called. Saito felt his life surge out of him as Lifdrasir magnified the power of Louise's spell immeasurably. The last thing he knew was that the world was exploding in a painfully bright, white-blue fire. ~ The first thing Saito heard again was Louise's sobs. He became aware that he was lying on the ground, a stone pushing into his back. He felt Louise's head lay on his chest, her face buried in it, and she pounded on it with her little fists. "Come back, Saito!" She wailed. "I do not want you to be dead! I would give everything, everything, if you come back to me! " 'Is that the life after death?' Saito thought. 'It certainly feels quite the same as the previous one. Everything hurts and I hear Louise's voice. I feel peaceful. All the pressure has dropped off of me- except for that damn stone under my right shoulder! ' Voices approached, he heard the sound of footsteps. Then he felt gentle hands open the belt of his jet helmet and pull it from his head. His head was gently lowered to the ground. Louise's sobs did not stop, nor did the drumming of her little hands on his chest. "Come back, Saito!" she repeated her demand on the powers of fate. "You can not be dead! Everything, I would give everything, if you come back! " Apparently, someone held Louise's hands tight as her faint blows to his chest stopped. Her heartbreaking sobs are not. 'I do'nt know what's going on,' Saito thought, 'but apparently I'm not dead. And even if, and this is afterlife, I want to at least enjoy it.' Saito slowly opened his eyes and tried to say: "I've heard good things." His voice sounded harsh and occupied in his own ears. A cry of supreme surprise reached his ears, the weight of Louise's head breaking away from his chest. "You are alive!" She cried. There were still tears in their eyes, but they were no longer pinched by pain, but big and round with surprise. "But how is that possible!" She cried. "We thought your life would be consumed by Lifdrasir if you use it to reinforce my void powers!" It was Master Colbert who provided the explanation for this miracle: "We all thought so. Saito's life as lifdrasir flowed into the reinforcement of your powers, Louise, as we feared. But his life as Gandalfr remained, and that saved him. " Saito carefully tried to sit up. Friendly hands supported him. He was dizzy, but with all his stubbornness he tried to pull his legs under himself and to kneel down. "I will not question that!" He said. "But I just heard good things, as I said. Is it true, that you would do anything for me, if I stayed alive - for you? " Louise's eyes went wide and round with surprise. Saito grabbed Louise's shoulders and said: "I beg you, Louise - marry me!" There was a moment's silence, but then Louise, who was also kneeling, made a formal jump-to-dive and threw herself into his arms. Her face was dirty and her tears had dug deep canyons in this layer of dirt, but that did not detract from her beauty. "Yes!" She cheered, "yes, yes, three times yes ..." And she kissed him passionatly. Category:Candidates for deletion